Bad Habits
by vixensheart
Summary: It's not her fault that Beast Boy's ass looks so good; it's just her hormones. Right?


Raven had a problem. **  
**

She had always prided herself in being highly attuned to and analytical of her own emotions. It was, after all, essential for her to properly process every bubbling hormone and neural impulse that fizzled through her brain and sent her heart beating. The lives and safety of those around her depended on this, and Raven had the memories of her own failures to serve as a heavy reminder.

Still, she was loathe to admit such a _girlish_ thing to herself, as if she was somehow above the most basic human tendencies. Perhaps at one point she had believed she was, but after some recent revelations, Raven realized that was most definitely not the case.

She liked staring at Beast Boy's butt. Often.

His spandex-esque uniform really didn't help the matter either; if anything, it made her dirty little hobby far easier to maintain. The material only served to emphasize his features, allowing Raven to ogle from a distance almost daily.

What made the situation even worse, was that Raven didn't just _admire_ his behind. She imagined things, like touching it. Often. Daily, in fact. It was as embarrassing as it was enticing, and Raven quivered at the mere thought of the changeling's firm rear.

After a good many hours of contemplation, Raven deduced that this was most likely a phase and would eventually pass. As much as she hated to think about it, she was human and did indeed possess hormones. And chances were high that hormones were all this was.

So, she made a little plan to maintain her distance and admire from afar, until the hormonal imaginings ceased.

Things never went according to plan, however, and Raven soon figured that out the hard way.

"Okay, team, let's do some one-on-one work today." Robin ran a hand through his matted hair, sweat glistening on his forehead as he spoke. It was training day, and he was driving them pretty hard. Thought that wasn't particularly unusual. Robin had a penchant for driving his team to do their very best, which usually resulted in Raven taking a three hour long soak afterwards just to soothe her sore muscles.

"Star, you're with Cyborg."

The two nodded and drifted towards one of the matts. Robin turned to Beast Boy and Raven, giving them a nod. "And Beast Boy, you're with Raven."

Raven blinked, heat rising to her cheeks. "Are you sure?" she blurted. The two boys shot her baffled looks, forcing her to stumble onwards. "I-I mean…why don't you guys go first?"

Robin's mouth settled into a stern frown, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I need to analyze your form. I don't want a repeat of the last mission."

She winced, ducking her head. Okay, so he had a point. Hand to hand combat was most definitely not Raven's strong suit. In fact, the last mission they were on, she'd gotten decked in the face after backing a desperate robber into a corner.

"S'okay, Rae, I'll go easy on ya'," Beast Boy joked, waggling his eyebrows at her. Raven bit her lip and averted her gaze, hoping to the high heavens her blush was not noticeable. Besides, it wasn't _losing_ she was worried about.

Reluctantly, Raven followed Beast Boy to the matt, trying very, very hard not to stare.

She failed. Hard.

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. Raven's gaze drifted down to his toned, muscular arms, the air around her turning hot and stuffy. A strong desire to touch him burned within her, and it was all Raven could do to keep herself in place. She undid her cloak with shaking hands, trying desperately to appear impassive.

"As I'll ever be," she squeaked. Curses flew through her mind.

Could she be any more obvious?

A flash of green blurred across her vision, and Raven barely managed to stumble out of the way. She lamely attempted to block his punch, but in her rather distracted state, she misjudged his next move. Instead of aiming a fist at her, Beast Boy kicked out at her legs, knocking her flat out onto her back.

Before Raven could even process what had happened, Beast Boy had her pinned. A taunt danced on his lips and in his eyes, and Raven became lost within the never ending green of his irises. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she became hyper aware of their close proximity. Her gaze somehow managed to escape the forests in his gaze and dropped down to his lips. Raven envisioned what they might feel like pressed against her own lips. Would they taste as sweet as they look?

"Come on, Raven, are you even trying?"

Robin's irritated tone cut through the trance the two had settled into, and Beast Boy scrambled off of her. Raven blinked, biting her lip, and sat up. One glance told her that Robin was just as irritated as he sounded. His mask creased at his brow and he scowled at her, his irritation creating a dark cloud around him. The Boy Wonder opened his mouth to speak, presumably to nag at her, when a trill rang in the air. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, murmuring tersely into the device.

Raven took the opportunity to risk a glance at Beast Boy. Their gazes caught, and Raven felt her heart pounding in her chest.

One thing was for certain. This was _definitely_ more than just hormones.

"Okay, team, that's it for today," Robin said stiffly. "I have some business to attend to." He gave no further explanation on the matter, instead stalking off as the Titan leader was wont to do. Starfire immediately took off after him, leaving Raven alone with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

As much as Raven wished to remain in the changeling's presence, she knew it was probably best for her to escape before she made more of a fool of herself. She offered the boys a shrug and phased into the floor, whisking through the tower to the confines of her room.

 **~#~#~#~**

Raven glared at her wall. It mocked her with its ability to be passive. The wall had no feelings. It didn't have to jump through incessant hurdles of hormones and crushes and stupid attractive boys; it just existed, plain and simple.

Oh, how she wished she could be like her wall. Forever impassive and unfeeling. How simple life would be.

After yesterday's…episode…Raven had kept herself relatively tucked away in her room. She was somewhat fearful of seeing Beast Boy again. Her epiphany regarding her emotional state had only furthered her resolve to remain hidden, lest she embarrass herself further. Raven couldn't bear the thought of fumbling over her words, let alone letting news of her silly little attraction slip.

She'd never live it down.

Her grumbling stomach interrupted her thoughts, and Raven breathed a sigh. She slid off of her bed and drifted to her door, peering cautiously into the hallway before exiting.

Okay, so maybe she was being ridiculous.

Still, she couldn't help it. What if she did something stupid, like kissed him? Raven colored at the thought.

Yeah, taking precautions was certainly a good idea.

Raven slipped into the common room, her thoughts wrapped around the 'what-ifs' and 'what-nots.' It was only the sounds of intense clanking coming from the fridge that forced her attention to resurface to her surroundings. There, sticking out of the refrigerator, was Beast Boy.

He seemed to be searching for something in particular. What for, Raven knew not; though it didn't really matter, seeing as she was currently distracted by the _enticing_ view before her.

For whatever reason, Beast Boy was clad in some ridiculous, bright red, track style shorts, which had ridden up enough to give Raven a tease of his rather supple behind. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she became rooted to the spot.

Oh, irony, how she hated thee.

Her palms began to sweat, her heart raced, and Raven felt hot all over.

"Like what you see?"

The sudden melody of his voice brought Raven crashing back to reality, and she blinked as he turned to face her. A smirk danced on his lips, but she could sense a slight unease hanging around the edges of his mind. Raven forcibly shook herself and gulped.

"Yes."

Once again, her lips betrayed her, and the two stared at each other in shock. It was somewhat of a relief that he was just as shell shocked as she was.

Only a little.

It was then that Raven realized that Beast Boy was shirtless. A towel hung from around his neck; he must have been working out. Raven raked her gaze down his torso, shivering as she took in the well defined muscles of his abs.

Her gaze climbed back up to meet his, and Raven blushed under the realization that she'd just openly ogled him. Her embarrassment quickly faded however, as the meadows and forests of his gaze spun around her and she was lost. There was something there, some tantalizing emotion sparking in his eyes, and Raven found herself drawing closer to him.

They were inches apart. Raven could see every mar on his skin, every freckle and imperfection on his face and arms. Each and every mark was fascinating to her, and she wanted to know more. Hesitantly, she raised a trembling hand and reached out across the short distance between them. His skin was warm to the touch, and she grazed her fingers along some of the marks and scars on his mossy colored skin.

Beast Boy remained rigid during her inspection, his eyes wide as he watched her. His nervousness was bitter in the air around them, and Raven bit her lip. Ever so cautiously, she leaned closer, sliding her hand up to his chest. They remained there, gazes locked and their lips inches apart, a tumultuous wave of desire crashing around them.

 _Screw it_ , Raven thought. She threw caution to the wind and broke the spell, pressing her lips against his.

His lips were warm and tasted of salt and citrus. She kissed him hard, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him close. His warm hands found her waist, and fire blazed across her skin as his rough fingers brushed across the gap between her shirt and waistband. Raven let out a soft moan. She felt like she was soaring as their tongues intertwined, the sweet taste of his kiss making her toes curl.

Raven hardly noticed as the towel slipped to the floor, so entranced she was by _him_. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she shivered as his fangs nibbled at her lip. Somehow, his hands had slipped inside her shirt, and they roamed across her back, the warmth of his palms searing into her skin.

They broke apart for a moment, their noses touching. Raven felt like she was floating as she stared into his gaze, lost amid the ever changing ecosystem of his irises. First, they were a lowland forest, peaceful and serene. Now, they were a cedar forest amid a fire; bright hot and full of emotion.

The spell was broken as Beast Boy leaned close and kissed her neck, goosebumps wracking her body as he tasted her skin. She leaned into his touch, stifling a moan. His kisses trailed down to her collarbone, eliciting an explosion of new sensations within her.

She felt _alive_. Her heart raced, her skin tingled, and Raven felt like she was soaring above the clouds. She was indestructible; nothing could stop her now.

So when Beast Boy's fingers brushed at her ribcage just beneath her bra, Raven found herself peeling off her shirt and tossing it to the floor. She stood before him, her chest heaving, basking in his awed gaze. Raven bit her lip and stared up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Like what you see?" she taunted. Beast Boy gulped. With shaking hands, he gingerly reached out and slid his hands up her arms, resting them on her shoulders. His movements were deliberate and slow, as though Raven was made of porcelain and even the slightest wrong move could hurt her. She remained still, allowing him to fiddle with her bra straps.

Beast Boy leaned his forehead against hers, his warm breath tickling her skin. Raven grew impatient, and she closed the distance and captured his lips with her own.

The kiss escalated quickly, and Raven soon found herself with only Beast Boy's warm hands for a bra. She moaned with pleasure as he caressed her breasts, kissing him fervently. Her hands slipped down to his shorts' waistband, and Raven began to fiddle with it playfully when the distinct swish of the common room doors made her eyes snap open.

Without a second thought, Raven clung to Beast Boy and opened a hole in the floor beneath them, allowing it to swallow them whole and spit them into the safety of her bedroom.

Beast Boy blinked up from beneath her, a light flush settled across his cheeks. "W-what was that about?" he asked. Raven bit her lip, still clutching his shoulders tightly. They were sprawled across her bed, with herself draped across the naked torso of a rather flustered Beast Boy. She took a deep breath, unable to find the strength to push herself away.

"Someone was coming…" She trailed off, her gaze drifting down to his lips.

"Who was it?"

Raven shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. Now please, just kiss me already."

Beast Boy obliged, his gentle kisses making her heart sing and her body quiver. They soon burrowed beneath the sheets, the remainder of of their clothes left in a forgotten heap on the floor amid the rampant hormones pulsating in the air.

It was now undeniable that she had a problem. Raven gasped, arching her back as Beast Boy pleasured her. She was now irrevocably addicted to feel of his skin against hers, and Raven couldn't find it in herself to regret what had begun.

Beast Boy pressed kisses against her sternum, his eyes sparkling in the low light of her bedroom. Raven smiled, his name springing from her lips.

After all, what was there to regret?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I promise I'm not dead! Things have just been pretty busy as of late, so all I've had time for is oneshots, like this one! :P So enjoy! Hopefully I'll have time to work on Beastly soon...**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
